


Эгоистичные дети

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джонатан и Кларисса - могущественные создания, способные разобрать мир по кирпичику, и они вместе. Во всех смыслах.





	Эгоистичные дети

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: АУ, ООС, гетное порно.  
> Посвящение: текст для прекрасной Onixsan, которая каким-то неведомым образом умеет сделать вброс так, чтобы моя творческая импотенция исчезла с легким звуком "птышь!!!"

В их спальне всегда царит полумрак. Тьма клубится по углам, расползается все дальше и дальше, заставляя свет отступать, ютиться вокруг бледно-желтых огарков свечей, чей тусклый свет, кажется, вот-вот погаснет. Желтоватое пламя, оплавляющее восковые фигуры светильников, с порога выглядит похожим на мелкие искры костра, готового вот-вот уничтожить хрупкие, обшитые деревом стены и простые белые простыни на кровати. 

Она всегда приходит на рассвете, облегченно вздыхая, когда солнечные лучи наконец разбивают ночную мглу. С усталым вздохом стягивает с ног туфли и буквально валится на кровать.

— Судя по тому, что солнце еще не встало, а ты уже здесь, ночь была удачной, — выныривая из мягкой полудремы, говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Твои демоны ударили в спину, — вяло бурчит в ответ Клэри.

— Я знаю, как ты любишь сложности, — Джонатан усмехается, чуть приоткрывая глаза.

— Не в этот раз, — тут же отзывается она, устраиваясь точно напротив брата. — Я потратила кучу времени, чтобы придумать логичное обоснование для Джейса, Алека и Иззи. Времени, которое могла бы потратить на более приятные вещи.

— Как эгоистично... — тянет Джонатан. — А как же миссия? Как же свет, который ты поклялась нести людям?

— Одну ночь они бы без меня пережили, — сонно потягивается Клэри. 

— Готова подставить драгоценных примитивных ради... чего, кстати?

— Ради этого, — шепчет она, ловко стягивая с себя футболку, а следом за ней и бюстгальтер.

Желтый свет свечей отбрасывает длинные тени, дополняя совершенство ее фигуры, а луна, проникающая в спальню через распахнутое окно, подчеркивает матовую белизну кожи. У нее небольшая грудь с резко выделяющимися карминовыми сосками, чуть вздернутыми к верху. Идеально чистая, нетронутая рунами кожа будто светится, притягивает взгляд и вызывает зудящую в горле жажду. Джонатан тут же садится на кровати — простыня соскальзывает с плеч, открывая его обнаженность. Ему нравится чувствовать приятную мягкость хлопка так же, как Клэри любит скольжение шелка, так что она не удивляется — только скользит взглядом вниз, к его паху, все еще скрытому белой тканью.

Джонатан запускает руку в ее волосы и наклоняется вперед, оставляя короткий, полный нежности поцелуй на губах, и ехидно ухмыляется:

— Пытаешься меня соблазнить, сестра? — от возбуждения в его голос пробираются нотки, столь любимой Клэри хрипотцы.  
Она скользит ладонью по его груди и животу, ныряя ей под простыню:

— У меня не получается? — ее пальцы обхватывают полувозбужденный член Джонатана и медленно скользят к основанию.

Джонатан давится вздохом, а Клэри мгновенно этим пользуется, целуя его уже совсем не невинно. Они сцепились языками, словно пытаясь поглотить друг друга. Это чувство не покидало их никогда: вцепиться, запустить руки под кожу, проползти по венам, разлиться ядом по крови, влезть в чужое сердце и выгрызть его, только бы убедиться, что у проигравшего не будет ни малейшего шанса сбежать от победившего в кровавой схватке.

Знал ли их отец, когда даровал им силу? Знал ли, когда отдал первенцу власть над тьмой, а младшей дочери посулил свет? Думал ли, к чему в конце концов приведет извечное противостояние? Догадывался ли, что дети предпочтут упасть друг другу в объятья, чем пытаться уничтожить противника?

Вряд ли.

Почувствовав, что хватка Клэри на естестве стала слабее, Джонатан опрокидывает ее на кровать и быстро стягивает джинсы, тут же накрыв точеное тело сестры своим. Клэри стонет: тяжесть его тела, жесткая хватка рук, яростные, похожие на наказание, поцелуи-укусы, которыми тот ее осыпает — это именно то, в чем она так нуждалась.

Утрата контроля.

Джонатан не нежен — требователен, страстен, даже груб порой, и другая бы наверняка возмутилась бы, но не Клэри. Она чувствует себя защищенной. Целой. Живой.

Он толкается в нее, не тратя время на подготовку, и Клэри тут же раскрывается еще шире, царапая его плечи, понукая прижаться еще темнее, стать еще ближе, погрузиться еще глубже. От резких, рваных толчков удовольствие накатывает будто волнами. Клэри теряется в них и собственных стонах, таких громких, что уже спустя пару минут горло нещадно царапает изнутри от боли. 

Джонатан двигается все быстрее. Пальцы скользят по влажной от пота коже, но он лишь усиливает хватку. На утро на нежной коже появится синяки — и он поцелует каждый. Они — знаки принадлежности. Темно-синие метки, что сестра скрывает под одеждой от своих ангельских соратников, чтобы по вечерам, проведенных вдали от Джонатана, любовно обводить их пальцами. Он знает, что Клэри их не сводит. Как и он сам. Царапины на плечах, засосы у основания шеи — это его знаки доблести. Символ их единения.

Клэри всегда чуть заметно дрожит в преддверии оргазма и больно тянет его за волосы, а кожа Джонатана горит огнем, опаляя ее проклятым жаром Эдома, но ни один из них даже не думает о том, чтобы отстраниться. Достигнув вершины, они вновь начинают цепляться друг за друга, а потом долго лежат, переплетясь, как будто две виноградные лозы. 

Уже на закате Джонатан вновь отправит свои темные армии против примитивных, а Клэри устремиться их защищать, притворяясь одной из нефилимов. И все повторится снова и снова, ночь за ночью, неделя за неделей, год за годом — и так дальше до конца времен, а смертные так и не узнают, что их жизнь зависит от прихоти двух детей, слишком эгоистичных и слишком влюбленных, чтобы умереть.


End file.
